


what's in a nickname?

by WattStalf



Series: Erika's Cosplay Club [16]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Interlude, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Azusa does not have a nickname (yet).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

“I still cannot believe how overly weird that was,” Saburo mutters the day after their little “group date”. “I mean, it's hard enough getting used to having all these people around, but then we all go out together? And with _that_ creep and his wife and boyfriend, no less...”

Though he's mostly talking to himself, Azusa and Erika are both present, and while the former laughs, the latter says, “Oh, lighten up, Togusachi! It was fun, me and Azusa got to see Emilia, and Yumachi got to see her husband, and everyone had a great time! Well, I mean, Dotachin was a little weirded out, but when isn't he?”

“Well, _your_ girlfriend wasn't exactly comfortable,” he argues.

“What, Kujichi? I think she just didn't expect to see anyone she already knew,” says Erika with a wave of her hand. “And, you know, Rocchi had a blast! I think you and Dotachin are the only ones with any complaints.”

Before Saburo can reply, Azusa says, “Hold on a second.”

“Huh?”

“Togusachi...Yumachi...Dotachin...Rocchi...Kujichi...” She counts on her fingers and then looks up at Erika. “How come I'm the only one you don't have a pet name for?”

“Wha...oh my god, you're right!” The other woman gasps. “I guess it's cos...I dunno, we were friends for a while, but I already got used to calling you just by your first name. I never really thought of a nickname for you!”

“Well, now I'm the only one here who doesn't have a nickname, so...” Azusa doesn't live with them, but she stays the night with them so frequently that they all wonder how long that's going to last. Kasane has work and can't stay over as often, and Rocchi has others to visit and comes and goes fairly frequently, but Azusa is consistent.

“Alright, alright, I know! I'm thinking, I'm thinking, give me a second,” Erika says, holding her fingers to her temples for emphasis. Saburo and Azusa wait patiently for her to speak.

“Aha!” she says at last, a grin forming on her face. “Alright, I think I've got one! Are you ready?”

“As I'll ever be.”

“I hereby dub you...Tsuchin!” It's simple, just like all of her nicknames, but she says it as if it's her latest masterpiece, and her enthusiasm is so great that Azusa feels obligated to applaud. Saburo quickly joins in with her, and Erika pretends to bow. “Thank you, thank you, my services are available at any time!”

“It's cute,” says Azusa at last. “I like it, I'll take it!”

“ _Aaaand_ sold!”

“No refunds if I change my mind later, right?”

“You're stuck with that nickname until one of us dies,” Erika says gravely. “Maybe even longer, if it catches on.” The girls laugh together, and Saburo watches them for a moment, hesitating before he speaks up.

“Uh, actually...Azusa?” he asks.

“What is it?”

“Do you think it'd be okay if I...well, um, if I called you that? Too?”

Erika covers her mouth with her hand, feigning a scandalized expression, but Azusa ignores her completely. “You wanna call me by a nickname?”

“Well, ah, only if that's alright with you,” he replies. Erika thinks it's adorable how nervous the other woman makes him, and it's all she can do not to laugh and interrupt their conversation.

“Only if I can call _you_ by her nickname too,” says Azusa. “How does that sound, Togusachi?”

He visibly blushes, taking a moment to regain his composure before he smiles and says, “You've got yourself a deal...Tsuchin.”

“Aw, I can't take it how cute you are!” Erika bursts out, and she throws her arms around both of them, pulling them close to her and closer to each other. “You know, we've never done anything, just the three of us...”

Saburo lets out a cry of surprise, and Azusa simply laughs it off, but Erika continues to insist that she isn't kidding.

 


End file.
